Tomoya Maeno
es un actor japonés, el cual se encargará de darle vida al personaje de Ippei Kusaba en el Live action. Actuaciones Películas * Laughing Lucky Cats | Warau Manekineko (2017) - Akira Doi * Vampire Night (2017) - Hirohito Kagurazaka * Renai Kitanshu (2017) * Emi-Abi | Emiabi no Hajimari to Hajimari (2016) - Kazuya Unno * Initiation Love (2015) - Bon * Fantastic Girls | Deeree Garuzu (2015) - Yusai Arakawa * Her Granddaughter | Otoko no Isshou (2015) - Tetushi Sonoda * A Drop of the Grapevine | Budou no Namida (2014) - Postman Tukiori * Hibi Rock: Puke Afro and the Pop Star (2014) - Mamoru Kusakabe (member of The Rock’n’Roll Brothers) * A Bolt from the Blue | Seiten no Hekireki (2014) * Adult Drop | Otona Doroppu (2014) - Hajime * Silver Spoon | Gin no Saji Shiruba Supun (2014) * Kanagawa University of Fine Arts, Office of Film Research (2014) - Kenji Saito * Zombie TV (2013) - Baba Arata (segment "I Want To Be A Zombie!") * A Boy Called H | Shonen H (2013) * The Kirishima Thing | Kirishima, Bukatsu Yamerutteyo (2012) - Takefumi * A Sky Too Far to See | Mienai Hodo no Toku no Sora Wo (2011) - Morimoto * Smuggler | Sumagura (2011) - young convenience store clerk * To Walk Beside You | Kimi to arukou (2010) - Taketomo Drama * Rakuen (WOWOW / 2017) * Ishikawa Goemon (TV Tokyo / 2016) - Ashigara no Kinzo * Sleepeeer Hit! | Juhan Shuttai! (TBS / 2016) - Kazuo Hattan * Candy House | Okashi no Ie (TBS / 2015) - Tsuyoshi Kaneda * Koinaka (Fuji TV / 2015) - Teruyoshi Kotani * Yami no Bansosha (WOWOW / 2015) - Kosuke Takeuchi * Taikomochi no Tatsujin (TV Tokyo / 2015) - Taisuke Togari (ep.5) * Genkai Shuraku Kabushiki Kaisha (NHK / 2015) - Chiaki Umeda * Massan (NHK / 2014-2015) - Shinpei Ikeda * Zero's Truth: Forensic Medical Examiner Matsumoto Maou | Zero no Shinjitsu - Kansatsui Matsumoto Maou (TV Asahi / 2014) - Kiyotaka Tomobe (ep.5) * Kazutaka Ishii - Ryuta Asao (ep.7-8) * Fathers | Oyaji no Senaka (TBS / 2014) - (ep.10) * White Lab | Howaito Rabo - Keishicho Tokubetsu Kagaku Sosahan (TBS / 2014) - Hideo Kazikawa (ep.7) * Nezumi-Kozo, Running Around Edo | Nezumi, Edo wo Hashiru (NHK / 2014) - Feudal Lord Kawakami (ep.7) * Ghost Negotiator Tenma | Tenma san ga Yuku (TBS / 2013) - ep.8 * Amachan (NHK / 2013) * Public Affairs Office in the Sky | Soratobu Kouhoushitsu (TBS / 2013) - Yuichi Otsu * Mahoro Eki Mae Bangaichi (TV Tokyo / 2013) - gas worker (ep.9) * Shinya Shokudo 2 (MBS-TBS / 2011) - ep.5 * Absolute Zero 2 | Zettai Reido: Tokushu Hanzai Sennyu Sousa (Fuji TV / 2011) - ep.4 * BOSS Season 2 (Fuji TV / 2011) - hostage F (ep.6) Películas de TV * Nemuri no Mori - Shinzanmono Special (TBS / 2014) Categoría:Actores